After School Fun
by HaneKuriboh
Summary: It's Ino and Sakura's turn to clean up the locker rooms for schoo, but what happens when Ino decides she wants to have a little fun. :: Yuri One shot


Nya! My first yuri fanfiction, InoSaku, because I can't find any good SakuIno Lemon fan-fictions.

I'm only uploading this one because my girlfriend and one of my other friends thought it was good. :3

After School Fun:

Pairing: InoSaku

_Rated M for sexual themes and yuri_

"Sakura, It's yours and Ino's turn to clean up the locker room today right?" Asked Tenten as she finished getting dressed from after gym class.

"Oh yeah, It is isn't it." Sakura said with a surprised look on her face.

"You will have the whole locker room to the two of you." Said Tenten, giggling shortly afterwards.

Sakura's face turned bright red "Why do you say that?"

"Well I mean don't do anything I would do okay?" Tenten said, leaving the room; leaving Sakura with a confused look on her face.

"What is she talking about? I wouldn't do anything with Ino!" said Sakura while thoughts of Ino passed through her mind.

"No! I can't be thinking like that! We are both girls!"

"Hey, Sakura!" shouted Ino, as she entered the locker room.

"Uh Ino" whispered Sakura as she turned around slowly, her face bright red.

"Hey Forehead-Chan, What's wrong with your face, It's all red. laughed Ino, as she went to put her bag on a bench; and started to What's get something out.

"I got us a new toy to play with before we clean the showers."

"Uh uh a new toy?" questioned Sakura

"Yeah, you heard me." She said holding her hand out to show sakura the toy.

"Um, Ino isn't that a vibrator?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, what kind of toy did you think I got."

Sakura was going to answer with something dumb, like a yo-yo, or a stuffed bear; but figured Ino would just make fun of her for that. So she smiled quickly and said, "Of course! I knew that was what kind you got."

"Yeah sure it is." Ino said, sarcastically; "Let's get this front part of the locker room cleaned then we can move back to the showers and have some fun."

Sakura blushed and added in, "Yeah, o-okay"

---------------------------------

Just as Sakura was finishing cleaning up some of the back lockers, Ino came up behind her; placing her hands on Sakura's hips, then kissing her neck gently.

"Um um Ino, what was that for." Sakura said, dropping the sponge that was in her hand

"I'm done cleaning my half, are you ready?" whispered Ino; into Sakura's ear

"Uh um...yeah I'm done too" Said Sakura, thinking to herself before saying anything else to Ino. "I promised myself I wouldn't do anything like this again. This is wrong...It's sin...but but It feels so good"

After the two girls enter the empty shower room, Ino moves closer to Sakura and starts to pull her school uniform skirt down.

"I-Ino!" Said a shocked Sakura "What are you doing?! Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Aw, Don't be such a wuss Forehead-Chan" Said Ino, placing her hand into Sakura's pink frilled underwear, then pressing down some onto Sakura

Sakura moan out a little, "I-Ino"

"There's nothing to worry about just relax and have a little fun." Ino whispered into Sakura's ear, pressing her fingers into Sakura even more.

Sakura lets out a load moan; "Ahhh, O-okay Ino, I'll have a little fun"

"That's a good girl" Ino said, as she started to unbutton Sakura's top.

"Uh Ino, Aren't you afraid any teachers will see us?"

"Nope, all the teachers left early for the day" Said Ino, pulling Sakura's underwear off, and wiping her wet hand off on a near by towel

"So are you ready?" Whispered Ino into Sakura's ear, taking her own clothes off now

"Uh yeah, I guess so." Said Sakura, sitting there, her legs shaking fast from being so nervous.

"Good then." Said Ino, as she pushed the vibrator into Sakura, "Feels good doesn't it?"

Sakura lets out a loud moan, "Yeah; " and pauses " It does."

"Thats good, we aren't even at the best part, I haven't even turned it on yet." Said Ino

"Oh yeah." Said Sakura, almost forgetting about that part.

"You're so dumb Forehead-Chan" Said Ino; pushing it into Sakura some more, and pressing the button; the vibrator starts to vibrate a little.

Sakura lets out a huge, loud moan, "Ahh uuhh, Turn it off Ino! Turn it off"

"Ugh Your such a wuss Sakura." Said Ino, disappointed "Then again, It figures, You're a virgin right?"

"Um um" Sakura's voice starts to get soft, and replies; "Yeah."

"hmm, It figures as much." Said Ino "Fine then I guess I'll just go back to using my hand...I mean I don't mind, that just means I'll get to touch your sweet soft body."

"I-Ino"

Ino started to move her head closer to Sakura's boobs, Squishing them together, and started to suck on one of them.

Sakura lifted her head up to the right a bit, "I-Ino" Ino stopped for a bit, and started to work her way down. "Sakura, You have such soft skin, you know that right?"

"Uh uh well I do use this special kind of..." Said Sakura, Ino placing her finger over Sakura's mouth.

"I think I hear someone." Said Ino

"What?!" thought Sakura "I thought she said no one was here?"

"Forehead-Chan, we better get dressed and leave before anyone comes in here." Said Ino, Quickly putting her uniform back on.

"Uh, okay." Said Sakura, doing the same as Ino.

Just as the two girls leave the locker room, A boy wearing a black school uniform, and blond hair walks in the room, "Hmmm, I could of sworn I heard people in here:

-------

"Ino, I thought there was nobody here?" Asked Sakura

"Well I guess I was wrong." Said Ino, "But you know, It's more fun, knowing you can get caught at anytime."


End file.
